the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Quincy Leggo
'Quincy Scarloey Leggo'is a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. Character Quincy Leggo is Lenny Leggo's older brother, estimated to be a few years older than Lenny, although the exact number of years the two are apart is not clear. Quincy is relatively stronger than Lenny, having spent more time in his life body building, beginning at age 15 (The even younger Lenny did not begin body building until he was 18). While physically stronger, Quincy is, clearly, not as smart as his younger brother. He has gotten into a lot more trouble with the law than Lenny has, including, on at least three occasions, a DUI. On one occasion, Lenny had to bail out Quincy, on the condition that Quincy did not get behind the wheel of a car drunk anymore. Quincy promised, but ended up back in prison less than three months later for committing graffiti on his neighbor's wall (again, he was drunk on the occasion). Although he initially refused, Lenny was compelled to bail out Quincy again, as the incident did not involve getting behind the wheel of a vehicle. Quincy fiercely despises P.S.S Studios, the company that his brother Lenny works for. Because Lenny is a director for the PSS game-show "Hit That Button!" and because PSS has a policy that proclaims relatives of PSS employees ineligible to appear on "Hit That Button!", Quincy is therefore ineligible himself. He has unsuccessfully tried on numerous occasions to sneak his way into the game-show by means of false identity; at times, even going as far as to disguise himself as an old women, a handicapped senior citizen, and as a homeless guy: after none of these attempts worked, Quincy was finally evicted from the building entirely. Having failed time and time again to sneak in through the front (and ultimately ending up permanently evicted), Quincy managed to bypass security and sneak his way into the studio through the back door. However, later that day, having failed to be called up as a contestant, he came to the realization that, because he had bypassed security, he also bypassed registration, therefore there would be no possible way for his name to even be called up onto stage. This rendered his succeeding attempt at sneaking into the studio a complete failure. Lenny often miscalls Quincy "Qwerty", for some reason. His birthday is August 9th. Likes * Bodybuilding and dead lifting Dislikes * P.S.S Studios The Lenny Lego Show Quincy is a returning character from the original prototype series incarnation "The Lenny Lego Show". He debuted in "The Lenny Lego Movie 3", one of the films based off of the series, offering to fight alongside Lenny to defeat the main antagonist Clonebot. He would return to guest star in two episodes of the show, the Season 8 episode "Superbowl Sunday", and the Season 9 Finale "The Lenny Lego Show: the 4th of July Special 2. Exactly as Lenny was and will become, his last name was originally "Lego" as that was he was built of during his original incarnation and will become a human character for his new incarnation. Category:Characters Category:Tertiary (Supporting) Characters